what a girl wants,what a girl needs
by masaaki yang yi
Summary: this happens right after is ranma chan hurt,nabiki saves the day for ranmachan and becomes his new iinzuke,things get a little nuhty


WHAT A GIRL WANTS,WHAT A GIRL NEEDS.  
  
Disclaimer time:Ranma and company are the sole propery of Takahahi Remiko sama  
  
I only seek to spreed the word of her great works,this was never ment for profit,just fun  
  
[Nabiki would gag over that part,snicker.]  
  
The scream had just died down,Ranma chan put her head in her hands when Kasumi looked at her very  
  
concerned,at the same time surprising everybody at her next action even herself Nabiki hugged Ranma then said"If Akane wants to end the engegment to someone as wonderful as you then I'll uphold the family  
  
honor and be Ranmas iinazuke".  
  
Tendou Soun broke down crying and wailed [to no ones surprise]Nabiki,you've made your father proud,  
  
Ranmachan was busy staring due to shock.  
  
Leaning into her ear Ranma whispered"are you sure you want to do this"?  
  
Doing something rare for her,Nabiki gave a warm smile to Ranmachan and said "of course Ranmachan".  
  
Both Ukyo and Shampoo threw in their suport,looking arround,Ranma with the tears of happyness starting to flow,"thank you guys,this means a lot to me".  
  
Nabiki cleared her throat"after we get thru with the party here,we can go clubing".  
  
Kasumi claped her hands togeather"now lets geather arround the table for this specal meal in Ranma chans honor"she smiled.  
  
Sayuri,Yuka and the other four girls sat down,Genma was already out the door on another training mission to keep away from his wifes sword,but Akane snarled"perverts"and stomped upstairs to her room,  
  
slaming her door shut. No one noticed,while they ate Yuka asked Ranma chan "do you feel bloated or feel like you're on a emotional rollorcoaster"?  
  
"Well I had headaches until I started taking midol today" Ranma commented between bowls of red beasns and rice,"if only midol could work on that big pain in the butt Kuno". Nabiki grined while the others broke into laugher,then Sayuri wanted to know if Ranma chan was using a tampon or a pad?  
  
Ranma chan just blushed when Nabiki held up a tampon holder,"Oh" she muttered while giving a look of  
  
sympathy to Ranma chan.  
  
At the end of the meal Nabiki reminded them to dress to the nines,after the girls went home ,Nabiki draged both Ranma and Kasumi upstairs to her room to find some good dresses for a night on the town.  
  
An Hour later every one was back and waiting in the living room when Nabiki came down fallowed by an embarsed Ranma,wearing a blue strapless dress and a light touch of makeup,a pair of clip on jade earrings,the hardest thing that Nabiki had to do was to convince Ranma chan to carry a purse,of course  
  
both Nabiki and Kasumi were wearing red mini skirts with white blouses.  
  
"Lets rock this town" Nabiki said with a grin as she then lead the way,at the first club Sayuri caught Daisuke in a back booth, they went onto the dance floor . After Ranma chan had a few drink in her she started relaxing,then she took a couple of turns at the dance floor first with Nabiki then with both Ukyo and Shampoo at the same time.  
  
Every one was amazed by their timing and rythem.  
  
By the time they hit the last club, Ranma was three sheets to the wind and was all over,not only Nabiki but Ukyo and Shampoo as well,two hours of drinking and dancing had left Ranma chan needing relief.  
  
She went weaving toward the ladies rest room.  
  
Ranma just made it to a stall and once she droped her pantys and sat down she let loose,after she cleaned herself and was about to pull her pantys back up the stall door opened and a smerking Nabiki looked in"oh yes,a natural redhead"she then fell to her knees and looking down Ranma saw Nabikis head between her legs.  
  
Ukyo decided that she needed to piss and walking to the ladies room she went thru the door just in time to hear some happy surping sounds coming from one of the stalls,knocking on the door then the sounds stoped and then a red faced Ranma rushed out. She saw a smerking Nabiki wipe some juices from her chin and lick them from her fingers then grined saying"next"? Ukyo snorted and went to the next stall,after  
  
the two of them came back to the table Ranma was having a gigle fit and everybody was feeling no pain,they closed the club and stagered home to the dojo.  
  
The next morning Ranma felt the sunlight spike thru her eyelids, that started the tripohammer inside her head. Slowly opening her eyes she noticed that she was on a bed,Nabikis bed in fact and was in the middle of a tangle of arms and legs,then she started wondering both what that great taste was in her mouth and why did her groin feel so sore.then she felt the ear to ear grin thsat was on her face,looking arround  
  
she saw Nabiki,Sayuri and Yuka also on the bed and nobody had a stich of clothes on,the others also had the same goofy grins on their faces as well,slowly moving as not to wake anyone Ranma found her chinese shirt that went down to her knees in girltype,Ranma quickly ran to the bathroom before enbarsing herself, then got a picher of waterfive glasses and a bottle of asprins. As she came back to Nabikis room and opening the door she heard the moans and groans of the rest as the group slowly woke up.  
  
Nabiki moaned ax she opened her eyes,"here you go Nabichan" Ranma said handing Nabiki two asprins and a glass of water,"thsnks Ranchan" Nabiki said as she sliped some water and swallowed the asprins.  
  
After they finshed getting dressed and came downstairs Akane was at the breakfast table and scalwed at  
  
Ranma,"you guys sure made enough noise thius morning with all that grunting,moaning and gigling".  
  
Griming Nabiki said"at least we had fun,then she winched as she felt the headache start coming back.  
  
Ranma was feeling better thain she had in a long while,in fact so good that she passed up the chance to swich back to male when Kasumi asked her if she wanted some hot water.  
  
Looking over at her new iinazuke,Ranma felt a warm glow surge thru her.  
  
Kasumi watched as a flush not only came across Ranmas face but Nabikis as well,sighing Kasumi went back intio the kichenoh little sister,you have no idea what you've done,throwing Ranma away like that and now neechan has the one you had and is happyer with him  
  
As everybody was on their way to schoolAkane suddenly realised that there was nolonger a Ranma and her and that was what caused her to almost stumble, Akanehes accepted the end of our engagement and now theres now way I can get him back,that was when the tears started for her.  
  
THE END? WELL YOU TELL ME. 


End file.
